The present invention relates, in general, to clutches, and, more particularly, to mechanical clutches.
Clutches are well known in the art and are, in general, either electrical or mechanical in type. A need has developed in the industry for a small, compact clutch to be utilized in areas having limited space availability. In addition, it is preferable that such a clutch have as few moving parts as practicable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mechanical clutch that obtains the above objectives.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a mechanical clutch which is compact.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mechanical clutch which has few moving parts.
The above and other objects and advantages of the present invention are provided by the mechanical clutch described herein.